


A Green Christmas

by Fire_Bear



Series: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Scorpius is just trying to do his assignment when Albus and the other Slytherins pester him into getting better decorations for the common room. Unfortunately, Albus makes it into a competition and it goes a little awry. Can Scorpius impress Albus?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> Rightio. This is set in their 6th year. Obviously. Not only that but it’s set after this series of events: Scorpius dated Rose; they broke up while Albus was dating some Ravenclaw girl in the year above (like father, like son); Scorpius was heartbroken; Albus helped him through it; Scorpius realised that he was a frigging idiot and that he’d been in love with Albus all along; Albus broke up with Ravenclaw girl because of something or other; I invented an OC to make Scorpius jealous.
> 
> They may be a little OOC since I see them fitting in at Hogwarts a little better after Scorpius and Rose dating and stuff. Or something. I dunno, it's Christmas.
> 
> Completely forgot - this is for this prompt: Character A and Character B compete in Christmas house decoration.

“It's really not festive at all in here, is it?” said a first year in the Slytherin common room.

Scorpius glanced up from his Charms essay on the Legilimency spell and looked around. It was true that there weren't many Christmas decorations. A tree had been erected in the corner furthest from the doors, tucked away almost out of sight. All of the baubles were silver but, since the rest of the decorations in the Slytherin common room were green and silver, it merely made the tree blend in instead of stand out. There were no other decorations apart from a few Christmas cards someone had put up on the fireplace.

“A lot of people go home for the holidays,” said a second year without glancing up from what he was reading. “What's the point of decorating for no-one's benefit?”

“Still,” said the girl, frowning at the boy. She didn't add anything else, as if she thought that was explanation enough.

“She's right,” said Albus from beside Scorpius, laying down his quill. He only had half a page compared to Scorpius's two but it looked as though he'd found a suitable distraction.

Taking the moment to stretch, Scorpius yawned. Then he shrugged. “What are we going to do about it?”

“Well, we're sixth years now,” Albus pointed out. “We should be doing things to help out our younger students. And you're a Prefect so you've got the authority.”

“I think that would be an _abuse_ of my authority.”

“So abuse it,” came a voice from behind them and they turned to see Olive Kittridge leaning on the back of the couch they sat on.

“Would you stop listening in to our conversations?” Scorpius said, exasperated. “And you're supposed to be the one backing me up on this.”

“I think you'll find the operative term is 'supposed to',” Olive said with a sniff. She angled herself, though, so they could both see her shiny Prefect badge: Scorpius had left his off since it was a Saturday and he didn't have official duties till later.

“Anyway,” Scorpius continued, “we would have to figure out who would decorate the place otherwise we won't be able to sit for tinsel.”

“I can do it,” said Albus, grinning. He glanced towards Olive as if for approval and Scorpius fought the urge to scowl.

“No, you won't,” he said. “If anyone should do it, it's a Prefect.”

“I thought you were against the decorating idea,” Olive piped up.

This time, Scorpius did scowl. “I'm not _against_ it; I just don't see the point in making Christmas into some sort of hassle. Besides, I'm trying to finish this essay – I don't have time right now.”

“You've got a week, Scorpius,” Albus said. “You'll have that finished by Monday, with or without stopping for a minute or two.”

“ _Honestly_ ,” Scorpius sighed. But, since Albus seemed to be keen on the idea, Scorpius rose from his place and shuffled around the table hemming them into the couch. His knees knocked Albus's and he had to ignore the rush he got from the minor contact. Once he had extracted himself, he paced to the middle of the room and raised his wand. With a flick of his wrist, he said, “ _Christius decoro_.”

Green and silver tinsel appeared from the tip of his wand. Turning, he directed the decorations around the room, making sure they hung high enough out of reach so as not to be pulled down. Once he had finished conducting his decorations, he slipped his wand into his pocket. Spreading his arms wide, he raised an eyebrow at all those who had been watching him.

“Rubbish!” Albus declared, grinning up at Scorpius. “It's just tinsel. Where's the rest of it?”

“ _What_ rest of it? Isn't that enough?”

“And it's all the same colour,” said the first year girl.

“Well, obviously – _Slytherin_ Christmas decorations.”

“I can do better than that,” Albus said, smirking now.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. “Oh, really. Well, why don't you demonstrate for us all, hm?”

“Sure!”

Leaping to his feet, Albus stalked towards Scorpius. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat. Then he stepped aside and Albus planted his feet exactly where Scorpius had. Pulling out his wand, he twirled it in little circles and said, “ _Christius decoro_.” Immediately, several pieces of paper spiralled down, each in various shades of green and silver and white. Some of them became stars as they watched while others were large snowflakes. A few were complicated snowmen, though they looked a bit squashed and wonky.

“Ooh,” said Olive, grinning at the two of them. “That's pretty cool, Albus.”

Eyes narrowing at Olive, Scorpius turned to his friend and shook his head. “Ha! How is that any better than what I just did?” He poked one of the snowmen with his wand and it fell, floating blissfully to the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Scorpius's mouth involuntarily twitched upwards in a smirk.

“Go on, then,” Albus said, smirking himself. “Show me what you can do.”

“All right, then,” Scorpius said and pointed his wand upwards. “ _Facere nix_.” And, instantly, snow began to gently fall from the ceiling. Girls squealed and boys yelled as they tried to catch the snowflakes in their hands. Olive ran a finger along the back of the couch, gathering up the thin layer that had quickly formed there.

“Wow,” Scorpius heard Albus say. Grinning, Scorpius turned to look at him – and nearly stopped breathing. Albus's dark hair was sprinkled with snow and he looked all the more beautiful for it. His eyes shone with wonder and it took Scorpius a great effort to tear his gaze from him.

“Much better than your snowmen,” he murmured.

“Doesn't exactly scream 'Christmas', though, does it?” said Albus, cheeky grin on his face.

“What do you mean, 'doesn't scream Christmas'?” Scorpius demanded. “It's snow!”

“Yeah, but you can have snow in April, this far north.”

“So what 'screams' Christmas to you?”

“Well,” said Albus and raised his wand again. Waving it to and fro, he said, “ _Christius decoro_.” From his wand, tiny birds burst forth, leaving trails of glitter behind, red and gold mingling with the white of the falling snow. As Scorpius squinted at them, he realised that they were small robins, flitting around and chirping. Following them came tiny reindeer, silver glitter overwhelming the other colours and making the snow sparkle. Scorpius had to admit that the little animals had indeed made the room look much more Christmassy.

“Fine. But you're still missing something,” Scorpius said. He lifted his wand and, hoping it would work, tried to non-verbally cast the same spell. It did and tinsel shot into the air until he had gotten it under control. Then, he twirled and waved his wand, conducting his magic, shaping it into green and silver wreaths, little red berries the only thing to interrupt his colour scheme. As they formed, he magically lifted them onto the doors and attached them there, robins and reindeer flying effortlessly through them and darting away.

“You're forgetting something,” said Albus, face set with determination. And, before Scorpius had finished with his wreathes, Albus murmured, “ _Christius decoro_.” Stockings formed above the fireplace, all of them green and white, silver thread along the seams.

For a moment, Scorpius lowered his wand slightly, staring at his friend. Albus stared back: he seemed partly amused, partly determined. Scorpius felt the same. There was a slight pause. Then, without speaking, both of them lifted their wands and continued their decorating duel simultaneously.

Sleighs and bells appeared in flashes of light, the carved green wood complementing the silver. Snow swirled to form snow-wizards and snow-witches. Streamers dropped down from the ceiling and twisted around the stockings. Festive plants erupted from their wands and were 'planted' in corners and attached to the ceiling and doorways above them. They laughed as they continued, Albus having to mutter the spell whenever he changed which decoration he was putting up. Scorpius delighted in being able to use the spell non-verbally, barely thinking the words as he created his decorations.

It continued for a while until Scorpius actually looked at the room and, alarmed, he caught hold of Albus's arm as he raised his wand again. “Wait! Stop!” Albus looked at him and then at the room before he grimaced at the state it was in.

Drifts of snow were piled throughout the room. Albus's robins were tugging at girls' hair and reindeer had cornered Olive who had drawn her wand and was blasting them out of the air. One of the first year boys was tangled in tinsel and streamers. A wreath had fallen when a seventh year had opened the main door and he had evidently slipped on it as he lay, stunned, sprawled on the floor. Meanwhile, a snowman had fallen over and some third years were frantically digging their friends out from under it.

“Um,” said Albus. “Should we...?”

“Yup,” Scorpius agreed and hurried for the dormitory door. Unfortunately, as they headed there, someone else came out, staring at the devastation; Scorpius paused. Albus, however, didn't hesitate and pulled Scorpius behind the Christmas tree. With a wave of his wand and a tap to Scorpius's head, he cast the Disillusionment Charm on both of them, effectively hiding them from prying eyes. Despite how well Albus now blended with the wall and Christmas tree, though, Scorpius could still see his outline and, if he concentrated, could see him quite well.

Hidden from view, the chaos seemed distant, the shrieks and cries muted. Albus and Scorpius stared at each other, panting. Then Albus snorted and Scorpius pressed a hand to his mouth. They quietly laughed, trying not to jostle the Christmas tree too much. Scorpius doubled over, grabbing hold of Albus's arms to keep his balance. It took some time but, eventually, their laughter died down.

“Whoops,” Albus whispered, giggling briefly.

“It's your fault,” Scorpius replied, equally quiet. “You're a bad influence.”

“Yeah, well, your magic's so impressive, I can't help wanting to beat you when I can.”

Turning red, Scorpius hoped the charm would hide it. “Did you?”

“I dunno.” Albus looked upwards and paused, a slow grin forming. “Actually, I think I did. I mean, I definitely conjured _that_.”

Looking up, Scorpius was surprised to see a little sprig of mistletoe. A quick glance confirmed that there was mistletoe at various points across the common room and that some of the Slytherin students were ignoring the chaos to take advantage of them. Turning back to Albus, Scorpius noted the expectant expression on his face.

“W-Wait... you...” Scorpius began. But Albus reached out and pulled Scorpius towards him. The sudden movement made him stagger and he had barely regained his balance when Albus gently cupped his face. Albus leaned towards him and Scorpius gasped, eyes wide, as Albus tilted his head. Then his lips were pressing against Scorpius's in a firm kiss.

It didn't last too long, short and chaste but it still took Scorpius's breath away. Amazed, Scorpius blinked at Albus, vaguely noting that his charm had worn off. He swayed for a moment, wondering. Hand shaking, he raised it, not entirely sure what he was going to do with it. Albus, red in the face but looking quite pleased with himself, slipped his own from Scorpius's face and down his arm to take hold of that hand. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Scorpius Malfoy!” shouted a voice just behind him and he almost leapt a foot in the air, his hand slipping from Albus's grasp. “And you! Albus Potter!” Turning, Scorpius grimaced at a livid Olive. Her hair was tangled and she had a scratch on her cheek, eyes boring into them. “You two are going to tidy up – _right now_.”

Muttering apologies, they shuffled out to take on the hefty task. As they did, Scorpius caught Albus's eye. Albus smiled at him, looking happy. They would have to talk later, Scorpius knew, but he was sure he could conjure a sprig of mistletoe or two. After all, why talk when they could gift each other kisses?


End file.
